Vampiro Augustine
Vampiro Augustine, parecido com um vampiro regular, era inicialmente um termo que se refere a um vampiro que foi capturado e usado como teste das muitas experiências realizadas pela Sociedade Augustine. No entanto, mais recentemente, o termo se expandiu para se referir também a um vampiro que foi injetado pelo Composto Estripador criado pelo Dr. Wes Maxfield, o que faz com que o vampiro em questão apenas anseie o sangue de outros vampiros em vez de humanos como vampiros normais Fazem. Ambos os tipos de vampiros foram introduzidos na quinta temporada de ''The Vampire Diaries'' . O primeiro vampiro augustine a ser referido como tal na série foi Lorenzo , um sujeito de teste experimental da Sociedade Agostinha de 1943 a 2011, que foi introduzido no episódio Handle with Care , embora ele não tenha sido identificado pelo nome até The Cell . Durante seus setenta anos de cativeiro, Lorenzo foi submetido a todo tipo de experimentação, incluindo a remoção de partes de seus órgãos, a fim de ajudar o Dr. Whitmore e os outros médicos augustine a pesquisar formas em que a medicina humana poderia ser avançada através da regeneratividade dos vampiros Capacidade de cura e seu sangue, que podem curar qualquer ferida em um ser humano (enquanto ainda estão vivos) e podem curar muitas doenças e condições. No entanto, o primeiro vampiro a ser transformado em um vampiro canibal de Agostinho foi o assistente de laboratório de Wes Maxfield, Jesse , que ele condicionou a ansiar apenas sangue de vampiros ao longo de várias semanas. A intenção de Wes em criar esse tipo de vampiro de Augustine era, eventualmente, fazer com que todos os vampiros desejassem o sangue de seu próprio tipo, o que tornaria o sangue humano não mais uma fonte de alimento satisfatória e, em seguida, protegeria todos os seres humanos de se tornarem seus alimentos no processo. O objetivo final de Wes era que os vampiros se alimentassem fatalmente um contra o outro até que a espécie se matasse inteiramente. No entanto, Jesse foi morto pouco depois de ser levado para um vampiro augustine e, quando Wes ficou impaciente com o tempo que demorou para condicionar os vampiros a serem como Jesse (um processo que levou pelo menos duas semanas) ele criou o que se tornou conhecido como o Composto Estripador, com a intenção de usá-lo contra Elena Gilbert . Quando ela foi resgatada antes que ele pudesse dar a ela, ele continuou sua pesquisa antes de eventualmente encontrar um novo vampiro potencial de Augustine em Damon Salvatore . Wes injetou Damon com o composto em Total Eclipse of the Heart , que se tornou involuntariamente Wes 'Paciente Zero. Damon era o único vampiro vivo do Augustine até Gone Girl , quando Katherine Pierce , uma Passageira no corpo de Elena, injetou-se (e, por procuração, Elena) com a nova versão de Wes do Composto Ripper , que tinha sido atada com Veneno de Lobisomem extraído pela recentemente mordida Nadia Petrova antes de sua morte. Quando Katherine foi finalmente morta por Stefan Salvatore depois que a Gang de Mystic Falls percebeu que tinha tomado o controle do corpo de seus melhores amigos, Elena ficou com esse novo composto em seu sistema, fazendo de Elena um vampiro agostinho como Damon. Em No Exit , pareceu que Damon conseguiu manter-se no controle de seus desejos de sangue de vampiro, desde que ele se alimentasse em uma quantidade significativa a cada oito horas. Se ele fosse mais do que isso sem se alimentar, ele ficaria rabioso e não teria controle sobre seus impulsos, fazendo com que ele se alimentasse de qualquer vampiro que pudesse encontrar, da mesma forma que muitos vampiros recém nascidos atuam antes de aprenderem o controle. Em While You Were Sleeping , ambos Elena e Damon foram curados após ter sido dado antídotos para seus respectivos compostos Estripador com a ajuda dos viajantes . E, com as mortes de Wes e dos viajantes, a fórmula para o composto provavelmente se perdeu. Criação No caso de Enzo, ser um vampiro Augustine significava que ele havia sido mantido em cativeiro pela Sociedade Agostinha durante décadas, durante o qual ele foi constantemente experiente para testar os limites da habilidade de cura de vampiros em vampiros e humanos através do sangue. No entanto, essa tortura contra ele deu-lhe várias habilidades que muitos outros vampiros não têm; ou seja, uma maior tolerância à tortura física e à verbena , o que provou ser útil contra os Caçadores de Vampiros que tentam incapacitá-lo ou matá-lo. Não se sabe quantos desses assuntos de teste de vampiro Augustine a sociedade teve, mas três dos assuntos são conhecidos: Lorenzo, que foi capturado em 1943 e escapou em 2011; Damon Salvatore, que foi capturado em 1953 e escapou em 1958; e Joey, um Whitmore College de custódia, a quem Wes virou e experimentou, no máximo, vários dias antes de Damon se alimentar e matá-lo após a sua transformação em um vampiro canibalista Agostinho. Para a Sociedade Augustine de criar um vampiro canibalista Augustine, no entanto, um vampiro regular era necessário, o que exigia que um humano morra com sangue de vampiro em seu sistema e depois se alimentasse do sangue de um ser humano para completar sua transição após o despertar. No caso de Jesse, Wes descobriu que Jesse tinha sangue de vampiro em seu sistema para ser curado com ele na noite anterior, então ele matou Jesse com uma medicação cardíaca e alimentou-lhe uma bolsa de sangue para completar sua transição. Uma vez que Augustine tinha um vampiro regular, havia duas maneiras de criar um vampiro Augustine. O primeiro método envolveu morrer de fome no vampiro ao longo de várias semanas e depois alimentá-los seletivamente sangue de vampiro, o que parecia ter um efeito psicológico e fisiológico em seus desejos de sangue. Depois de algum tempo, o vampiro Augustine desenvolveria força aumentada, e seu rosto de vampiro tornou-se ainda mais pronunciado à medida que as veias escuras ao redor de seus olhos se estendiam ao longo de seus ossos da bochecha. Embora se alimentasse de sangue humano seria saciá-los temporariamente, tudo o que seria necessário era um sabor de sangue de vampiro para o vampiro Augustine tornar-se voraz para o sangue de vampiro, a ponto de poderem facilmente matar o vampiro sobre o qual estavam se alimentando. O segundo método foi muito mais rápido e nasceu do desejo de Wes Maxfield de criar mais vampiros Augustine sem ter que passar pelo problema de condicioná-lo como eles fizeram Jesse. Este método simplesmente envolveu injetar o vampiro com o recém-criado Composto Estripador, que rapidamente fará com que o vampiro comece a aniquilar sangue de vampiro. No caso de Damon, Wes injetou-o com o composto enquanto ele estava inconsciente, e quando ele acordou, ele foi quase imediatamente desencadeado em um frenesi de alimentação quando ele encontrou um vampiro acorrentado e ferido na sala ao lado e cheirava seu sangue. História Experimentos do Dr. Whitmore Em The Cell , Damon , que estava preso em uma cela com Elena no porão de Whitmore House depois de ser capturado por Wes, explicou a ela sua história sobre ser mantida em cativeiro por Augustine na década de 1950, onde foi torturado e experimentado pelo Dr. Whitmore . Foi durante o seu tempo lá que conheceu Lorenzo , e os dois se tornaram amigos que se consolaram durante o seu cativeiro. Eles finalmente apresentaram um plano para escapar da Sociedade Agostinha. Todos os anos, o Dr. Whitmore acolheu uma festa onde os convidados bebiam o sangue de seu assunto de teste, que foram mantidos em uma gaiola que poderia ser quebrada por um vampiro se eles estivessem em sua força total. No entanto, por esse motivo, os dois sujeitos de teste de vampiros de Agostinho receberam apenas um pequeno copo de sangue por dia, com o suficiente para que não dissecasem de fome. Para contornar essa restrição, Enzo concordou em desistir da maioria de suas rações para Damon, para que ele pudesse ser forte o suficiente para quebrá-las na próxima festa do Ano Novo em 1958. Na noite do partido, Damon conseguiu superar o Dr. Whitmore quando foi permitido sair de sua gaiola para dar o sangue dele e tirar a maioria dos participantes do partido, mas na agitação, um fogo foi iniciado por uma vela caída. Enzo ainda estava trancado na gaiola, que estava coberta de vigília para impedir que alguém se quebrasse, e Damon foi forçado a fazer uma escolha:sua amizade para se salvar. Damon finalmente escolheu o último, e desligou sua mudança de humanidade para tornar mais fácil para ele deixar Enzo morto. Damon assumiu que Enzo morreu no fogo, mas, na realidade, um dos membros agostinianos sobreviventes o encontrou e o salvou, o que resultou em Enzo sendo experimentado por mais cinquenta anos. Experimentos de Maxfield Em For Whom the Bell Tolls , Jesse chegou a Wes Maxfield para testes para determinar por que ele tinha apagado a maioria das atividades da noite anterior. Maxfield percebeu que Jesse tinha sangue de vampiro em seu sistema e aproveitou a oportunidade para ganhar outro sujeito de teste de vampiro injetando Jesse com uma droga que o levou a uma parada cardíaca e morreu com o sangue de vampiro em seu sistema. Em Monster's Ball , Maxfield continuou com testes e experimentos em Jesse , que completaram a transição para o vampiro, mas de outra forma não se alimentaram de sangue humano por três dias. Jesse continuamente questionou sua imensa fome através das observações de Maxfield, e Maxfield, que estava ditando suas anotações em um gravador de áudio, comentou que Jesse era um "candidato perfeito". Em Dead Man on Campus , Jesse conseguiu escapar de Maxfield usando sua recente alimentação com sangue de vampiro e a força aumentada que ele lhe deu para dominar ele. Confuso e com medo, Jesse voltou para o dormitório e acidentalmente atacou seu companheiro de quarto, Aaron, depois que sua sede de sangue foi desencadeada pelo som de seus batimentos cardíacos. Felizmente, Aaron foi simplesmente ignorado durante a alimentação, permitindo que ele chamasse ajuda a Caroline para entender o que tinha acontecido com ele. Depois, Caroline e Elena prometiam ensinar-lhe a usar suas habilidades, começando com a cura de Aaron e compulsão. Ele esqueceu o que aconteceu com ele. Naquela noite, eles decidiram deixar Jesse chegar à festa que estavam jogando no dormitório como prática para controlar sua fome. Enquanto ele e Caroline estavam dançando, ele se viu atraído por alimentá-la, e quando ele acidentalmente mordeu o lábio e provou seu sangue, ele ficou tão dominado por seus desejos por sangue de vampiros que ele fugiu da festa para evitar machucá-la. Ele então confrontou o Dr. Maxfield em seu laboratório sobre por que ele se sentiu tão obrigado a se alimentar da garota que ele gostava. Maxfield então explicou a ele que ele era capaz de "modificar" a fisiologia de Jesse para que ele procurasse vampiros, e não humanos, para ser sua presa. Damon, que estava interrogando Maxfield antes da chegada de Jesse, foi atacado por Jesse depois que Maxfield apunhalou-o com um bisturi para desenhar Jesse para ele, e embora Damon tenha observado que sua idade avançada o tornou mais forte do que Jesse, Maxfield informou-lhe que os vampiros agostinianos são realmente mais fortes, insinuando que era por causa da ingestão de sangue de vampiro. Em última análise, Elena foi forçada a matar Jesse para impedir que ele se alimentasse de Damon até a morte. Em Total Eclipse of the Heart , Damon foi incapacitado pelos Viajantes, que estavam trabalhando com Maxfield, permitindo que ele injetasse Damon com seu Composto Ripper . Quando Damon despertou, ele encontrou outro assunto de teste de Maxey chamado Joey, que tinha sido transformado em um vampiro e deixou ferido por Damon para encontrar. Damon foi imediatamente superado por sede de sangue quando viu Joey até o ponto em que suas veias haviam escurecido todo o caminho por suas bochechas, e acabou se alimentando de Joey tão intensamente que ele rasgou a cabeça em questão de segundos. Quando Enzo perguntou o que estava acontecendo com ele, Damon respondeu que o karma lhe aconteceu. Em No Exit , Enzo revelou-se ter viajado com Damon e transformar seres humanos em vampiros para que Damon se alimentasse, já que descobriu que Damon precisava se alimentar a cada oito horas antes de se tornar rabioso e não queria arriscar Damon alimentando-o. Ele transformou um fazendeiro em um vampiro e, uma vez que terminou sua transição alimentando uma bolsa de sangue, Damon se alimentou dele até atirar a cabeça. Infelizmente para eles, antes que eles pudessem sair da casa, eles perceberam que eles estavam presos na casa magicamente com um feitiço de fronteira pelos Viajantes, que ainda estavam aliados com Wes Maxfield. O objetivo de Maxfield era continuar seus testes em Damon, já que Damon era seu "Paciente Zero" para o seu Composto Ripper e ele precisava saber mais sobre como funcionou, Enzo, temendo por sua vida, encadeou Damon a uma cadeira para garantir que ele não se alimentasse de Elena ou Stefan quando eles vieram para salvá-los. No entanto, antes de chegar lá, Wes disparou contra Enzo com uma arma, fazendo com que ele sangrasse o suficiente para agitar os desejos de sangue de vampiros de Damon. Ele ficou tão desesperado para alimentar que ele facilmente atravessou as correntes que o impediam e começaram a atacar Enzo. Felizmente para Enzo, Maxfield ainda precisava de sua ajuda, então ele fez Os Viajantes lançar um feitiço para transformar o sangue de Enzo em ácido para evitar que Damon se alimentasse dele e prometeu que, se Enzo o acompanhasse para um último experimento, ele deixaria Enzo livre para Boa. Damon, não querendo machucar mais a Enzo do que já tinha, ordenou a Enzo que partia com ele, o que ele fez. Mais tarde, Stefan e "Elena" (que realmente era possuída por Katherine usando um feitiço de Passageiro) chegou para salvar Damon, o que fez Damon furioso, pois ele não queria machucar nenhum deles. Sem o conhecimento de qualquer irmão, Katherine tinha um plano para tentar fazer Stefan matar Damon, colocando-se em uma posição onde ele teria que escolher entre eles, e então ela entrou na casa para tentar tentar Damon a alimentá-la debaixo da disfarce de tentar provar a ele que ele não iria machucá-la. Katherine cortou a mão com um pedaço de vidro quebrado e, mesmo que Damon tentasse resistir o tempo que pudesse, ele finalmente acabou se alimentando dela. Enquanto Katherine lutou, ela chutou um pedaço de madeira quebrado para Stefan usar para matar Damon, mas Stefan, em vez disso, se cortou para atrair Damon para ele o suficiente para quebrar seu pescoço e levá-lo para casa, onde ele trancou Damon no porão da casa. Em Gone Girl , sabendo que a Gang Mystic Falls ia matá-la depois que descobriram que estava possuindo Elena, ela decidiu cumprir um último ato de vingança contra sua doppelgänger antes de matar ela como punição por ter a vida que ela acreditava que deveria ter. Ela encontrou a última seringa de Wes cheia de Composto Ripper , que também tinha sido misturado com veneno de lobisomem extraído do sangue de Nadia para torná-lo mais letal e injetou o corpo de Elena com ele para que ela tivesse que sofrer os efeitos depois que ela estivesse morta. Em While You Were Sleeping, Damon e Elena ambos passamos o dia sofrendo seus respectivos efeitos colaterais de ser vampiros Augustine enquanto eles estavam cada preso em suas próprias casas até que eles pudessem descobrir uma cura. Felizmente, Stefan, Enzo e Caroline conseguiram obter antídotos dos dois Viajantes, que tinham um interesse específico no sangue de Elena e precisavam que ela estivesse viva. A cura para a versão de Damon do composto realmente foi feita por Maxfield, que a desenvolveu experimentando na Enzo uma última vez entre os eventos de No Exit e Gone Girl, enquanto o antídoto de Elena veio da pesquisa de Maxfield que havia sido cooptada pelos viajantes. Uma vez que Elena e Damon foram curadas, os vampiros Augustine deixaram de existir. Fisiologia Os vampiros Augustine possuem a mesma fisiologia que os vampiros regulares, apesar de terem fome de sangue de vampiros e parecem ser ainda mais fortes que o vampiro médio de sua idade, como Jesse, um vampiro Augustine de uma semana, conseguiu superar os 172 anos Damon antes dele se tornar um vampiro agostinho também. Da mesma forma, uma vez que Damon se virou, sua força se tornou aumentada em geral e foi aumentada ainda mais quando superada pelo desejo de sangue de vampiros. Esse desejo de se alimentar de outros vampiros parecia causar vampiros até mesmo séculos com muita experiência em resistir seus impulsos para reverter o comportamento de um vampiro recém-nascido que ainda não ganhou controle sobre sua fome. Quando um vampiro Augustine cheira sangue de vampiro, especialmente quando eles não se alimentaram em horas, eles perderão temporariamente sua personalidade e sentimentos em relação a tudo como eles são consumidos pelo desejo de se alimentar de vampiros. Isso foi demonstrado por Damon em No Exit quando seu desejo de sangue de vampiro dominou qualquer sentimento de carinho que Damon teve por seu melhor amigo Enzo ou o amor de sua vida, Elena. Além disso, quando começaram a se alimentar de vampiros, foi incrivelmente difícil parar, o que valeu o nome de "Composto Ripper" - o vampiro Augustine alimentou com tanta força que arrancaram a cabeça do vampiro a quem estavam alimentando. Este resultado violento ocorreu depois que Damon se alimentou de Joey e também o homem que ele chamou de "Farmer John". Ao contrário dos vampiros normais, cujas veias apenas crescem ao redor de seus olhos, as veias de um vampiro de Augustine crescem além de suas bochechas. Isto é provavelmente devido ao aumento da sedução do sangue. Um vampiro Augustine, aparentemente, não pode se alimentar de si mesmo ou de outro vampiro Augustine, caso contrário seria uma questão fácil de saciar sua sede de sangue alimentando-se de si mesmos. Poderes e Habilidades Os sujeitos de teste de vampiros comuns da Sociedade Augustine possuem os poderes padrão de um vampiro, embora aqueles que foram injetados com o Composto Estripador ou que foram condicionados a se tornarem vampiros Augustine canibais possuíam essas habilidades para um grau elevado. * Super Força: Os vampiros Augustine são fisicamente muito mais fortes que os caçadores sobrenaturais, imortais, seres humanos e mesmo vampiros de idade similar e crescem ainda mais com o tempo e com sede de sangue. Eles podem lançar um humano completamente crescidos em uma sala com grande velocidade e força. Sua força também é mais poderosa do que os lobisomens que não estão na forma de lobo. Apesar de ser muito mais jovem, Jesse conseguiu dominar Damon Salvatore como resultado de estar genéticamente condicionado a implorar o sangue de Vampiro pelo Dr. Maxfield. Parece que a fonte de sua força superior é que eles se alimentam de sangue de vampiros. Desconhece-se como eles irão contra um híbrido lobisomem-vampiro não-original, um lobisomem transformado, um lobisomem evoluído ou um vampiro original. Elena, um vampiro recentemente agraciado pelos Augustine, demonstrou força aprimorada mesmo sem ter se alimentado diretamente com um vampiro. A força de Damon também foi aumentada, especialmente se ele conseguisse cheirar sangue de vampiro. Wes feriu Enzo para testar a força de Damon e a sede de sangue; embora ele não conseguisse sair das correntes antes, uma vez que ele podia cheirar o sangue de Enzo, ele conseguiu reunir a força para quebrar as correntes com facilidade e lunge para que seu amigo se alimentasse dele. * Super Velocidade: Os vampiros Augustine possuem a mesma velocidade que vampiros regulares, a capacidade de acelerar seus movimentos para cobrir distâncias curtas em um instante, mais rápido do que o olho humano pode ver. Ao atravessar distâncias longas, elas aparecem como borrões vibrantes de movimento. * Super Agilidade: Os vampiros Augustine possuem uma agilidade sobre-humana. Eles mostraram que podem se mover, saltar muito alto, escalar e correr incrivelmente rápido, sem dificuldade ou exaustão. Vampiros também podem saltar com a velocidade super. Os vampiros que se alimentam de sangue humano podem pular muito mais alto do que os vampiros que se alimentam de sangue animal. Essas habilidades aumentam com a idade. * Super Sentidos: Os vampiros Augustine têm sentidos extremos de audição, visão e cheiro que excedem muito os humanos e os lobisomens. * Super Durabilidade: Os vampiros Augustine podem levar uma grande quantidade de dano físico sem serem abrandados. Mesmo os vampiros que foram baleados com balas de madeira foram vistos para continuar lutando, desde que não tenham sido atingidos no coração, nem na cabeça. À medida que os vampiros envelhecem, tornam-se mais duráveis. * Super Regeneração: Os vampiros Augustine curam-se extremamente rapidamente, mas ainda sentem a dor de uma ferida antes de curar. Os vampiros podem encaixar seus ossos de volta no lugar depois de serem quebrados e foram vistos para se recuperar completamente de tiros, feridas de facada e empalação de torso. A única lesão que não pode ser curada por si só é Veneno de lobisomens. O sangue humano (ou, no caso de vampiros canibais Augustine, sangue de vampiros) também sabia que o processo de cura era mais rápido. * Imortalidade: Os vampiros Augustine param de envelhecer uma vez. Após sua transformação, os vampiros então se tornam imunes a todas as enfermidades, doenças, vírus e infecções convencionais. * Emoções Melhoradas: os vampiros Augustine experimentam emoções de forma mais poderosa que os humanos. As emoções como o amor, a alegria e a felicidade são intensificadas pelos vampiros, permitindo-lhes viver a vida de forma mais intensa. Esta habilidade permite aos vampiros sentir emoções no auge, independentemente da idade. Os vampiros originais foram mostrados experimentando emoções tão poderosamente hoje como fizeram 1.000 anos atrás. Por outro lado, a tristeza, a depressão, a culpa, o medo e a raiva também são amplificados, fazendo com que a maioria dos vampiros "desligue" suas emoções. * Controle Emocional: Os vampiros Augustine têm a capacidade sobrenatural de remover ou aborrecer suas emoções "ligando" ou "desligando" a humanidade que está diretamente ligada às suas emoções. Isso permite que eles bloqueiem suas emoções mais negativas, como medo e culpa, permitindo que eles se alimentem e matem sem remorso. * Compulsão Mental: Os vampiros Augustine têm a capacidade de controlar as mentes, entrar nos sonhos das pessoas e ler, alterar e apagar memórias humanas. * Elo de Criação: Embora raro entre eles, os vínculos do senhor podem ser formados quando um ser humano é virado com o sangue do vampiro para quem eles tiveram fortes sentimentos humanos. * Telepatia: Os vampiros Augustine têm a habilidade, embora uma variante fraca, de entrar nas mentes dos outros, desde que sejam mais fortes do que eles. Normalmente, essa habilidade funciona de forma tátil e o vampiro requer contato físico para que ele funcione com sucesso, embora alguns vampiros mais velhos com mais experiência possam usar essa habilidade em distâncias. Como seus atributos físicos, sua força mental aumenta com a idade. ** Manipulação de Sonhos: Vampiros Augustine podem controlar sonhos e subconscientes. Eles podem produzir e modificar sonhos, conferir pesadelos ou sonhos lúcidos. Outros efeitos dessa habilidade são a distorção da realidade e a captura de pessoas em seus sonhos ** Ilusionismo: Os vampiros Augustine têm o poder de enganar as mentes dos outros para ver/sentir coisas que na verdade não estão acontecendo, como quando Lexi fez Stefan acreditar que ele havia morrido de fome de sangue há anos. * Rosto Verdadeiro: O rosto verdadeiro de um vampiro é a aparência que eles estão escondendo sob seu rosto humano normal. Quando o rosto verdadeiro de um vampiro é revelado, os brancos de seus olhos tornam-se vermelho-sangue, as veias escuras aparecem sob seus olhos e seus dentes caninos e, no caso de alguns vampiros, seus dentes caninos mais seus incisivos laterais ou primeiros pré-molares, se estendem para presas afiadas. No caso dos vampiros Augustine, suas veias se estenderão além de seus olhos, além de suas maçãs do rosto. O rosto verdadeiro de um vampiro pode ser revelado sempre que desejar, mas aparecerá contra sua vontade sempre que eles forem despertados pelo perfume de sangue, ou estão sentindo emoções intensas como raiva, luxúria, tristeza, etc. As Presas de um vampiro são extremamente afiadas que dá-lhes a capacidade de rasgar em quase qualquer substância (como a carne) e arrancar partes do corpo, como membros ou cabeças. O verdadeiro rosto de um vampiro aparecerá pela primeira vez logo após completar a transição. Ao contrário dos vampiros "normais", as veias de um vampiro Augustine são mais longas, indo até suas bochechas ao invés de apenas ao redor dos olhos. Fraquezas * Sangue Animal: O sangue animal enfraquece a força de um vampiro e pode afetar ainda mais, um vampiro Augustine canibalista. * Pescoço Quebrado: Quebrar o pescoço de um vampiro Augustine resultará em inconsciência do dito vampiro Augustine. * A Cura: Se um vampiros Augustine toma a cura, eles voltarão a ser mortais novamente. Uma vez tomada, a cura os impede de serem imortais novamente, fazendo com que o corpo rejeite o sangue de vampiro. * Decapitação: Desmembrar ou remover manualmente a cabeça de um vampiro Augustine resultará em morte instantânea e permanente. * Desidratação: Vampiros Augustine que se abstêm do sangue por um período de tempo prolongado acabará por desidratar e mumificar. * Fogo: Vampiros Augustine é altamente inflamável e sensível ao fogo, e rapidamente queimará e morrerá se as chamas não se extinguindo a tempo. * Extração do Coração: Remover o coração de um vampiro Augustine resultará em morte permanente. * Convite: Vampiros Augustine não pode entrar em casa sem um convite do proprietário. * Magia: Vampiros Augustine são suscetíveis aos poderes da feitiçaria. Este é inclusive de objetos místicos, como o Dispositivo Gilbert, Lâmina do Papa Tunde, Estaca Maldita e Objetos Negros. Um sifonador também pode absorver a magia de um vampiro Augustine. * Trauma Físico: Lesões físicas menores, como tiros, feridas e ossos quebrados, causarão dor ao vampiro Augustine e também diminuíram sua velocidade. No entanto, isso é momentâneo, pois eles curarão completamente em segundos. Parece que o trauma físico pode prejudicá-los em qualquer lugar do corpo (ex- olhos, afogamento). * Veneno: Recentemente houve vários venenos mostrados inventados por pessoas como o Dr. Wes Maxfield e Aya que são capazes de incapacitar ou desidratar um vampiro quando administrado. Klaus também usou um veneno para matar Tim que nem mesmo o sangue de vampiro poderia curar. Desconhece-se o efeito que qualquer um desses venenos faria se ingerido por um vampiro Augustine. * Antídoto do Estripador: Os vampiros Augustine podem ser curados e reverteram para os vampiros regulares com um antídoto inventado pelo Dr. Wes Maxfield. O antídoto também é capaz de curar os efeitos de uma mordida de lobisomem por meios desconhecidos. * Luz Solar: A luz solar e os raios UV queimam o contato com os vampiros Augustine e a exposição prolongada fará com que eles queimem e morram. No entanto, essa fraqueza pode ser atenuada pelo uso de uma pedra lapis lazuli encantada com um feitiço de proteção específico por uma bruxa para um vampiro particular, que geralmente é afixada em jóias, embora exija que o vampiro Augustine use a pedra em todos os momentos. * Linhagem Vampira: Se um vampiro original morre, todos os vampiros Augustine que desciam de sua linhagem perecerão lentamente. Os membros da linhagem de Klaus foram desvinculados dele; assim, eles não morrem se ele morrer. * Verbena: A exposição ou a ingestão da verbena faz com que um vampiro Augustine se torne severamente febril e fraco. Além disso, se a pele de um vampiro Augustine é exposta à verbena, pode resultar em queimaduras. Os vampiros Augustine não podem obrigar ninguém que tenha ingerido verbena ou o tiver em contato com a erva. * Veneno de Lobisomem: O veneno de um lobisomem é extremamente letal para um vampiro Augustine. Isso fará com que eles alucinem, cresçam fortemente fracos e se tornam rabiosos até que os mate, embora o sangue híbrido de Klaus possa curar a mordida. Lucien Castle inventou uma estirpe avançada de veneno sem cura conhecida derivada das sete cepas de veneno de lobisomem que foi infundida em sua mordida como Vampiro Original Atualizado, também conhecido como a Besta que é mesmo fatal para vampiros originais. Um vampiro morrerá de uma maneira semelhante à de um morida de lobisomem ou mordida híbrida, apenas muito mais rápida e dolorosamente. É tão potente que nem mesmo o sangue de Klaus ou de Hope Mikaelson pode curá-lo. * Madeira: Ferir um vampiro Augustine com uma arma de madeira fará com que o vampiro se torne severamente fraco. Estacar um vampiro através do coração com uma estaca de madeira resultará em morte permanente. Elena conseguiu matar Jesse dirigindo um pedaço de madeira afiada em seu coração. * Adagas de Cinza de Carvalho Branco: Se um vampiro de Augustine Estacar um vampiro original, eles vão morrer enquanto o original é neutralizado. Antigas Fraquezas * Magia do Sangue de Doppelgänger:'Se o sangue do último par de doppelgängers for usado no feitiço de purificação mágica, todas as habilidades dos vampiros serão despojadas deles pouco a pouco e depois serão trazidas para a última etapa de sua vida humana: Morte. Eles reviverão a maneira como eles morreram quando se mudaram para o vampirismo. Kai absorveu o feitiço de purificação mágica e, como tal, não está mais lá. * 'Linhagem Vampira (Linhagem de Klaus): Todos os vampiros linhagem de Klaus está agora livre devido a um feitiço lançado por Davina com a ajuda de As Irmãs que desassociou a sua ligação sireline. Como resultado, os dirigentes de Klaus sobreviverão se Klaus for morto, embora a conexão do Sireline ainda exista entre os sirelines criados a partir das linhas de sangue de Elijah e Rebekah. * A Espada da Fênix: A Espada da Fênix, quando preso à espada com o qual foi esfaqueado, tem o poder de matar o corpo de um vampiro e aprisionar sua alma em uma prisão dentro da pedra. Esta prisão foi descrita como uma dimensão do inferno, onde o tempo não tem sentido e onde as almas vampíricas dentro dele são emocionalmente torturadas com imagens horríveis, como ser forçado a matar seus entes queridos. Embora as almas dentro possam ser lançadas com um feitiço lançado sobre a pedra, requer o corpo original do vampiro para que ele seja bem-sucedido. Se for colocado no corpo errado, o espírito do vampiro experimentará amnésia, confusão e uma fome insaciável de sangue que os tornará selvagens. Em um caso, quando a alma de um vampiro dentro da pedra foi colocada em um corpo humano com o feitiço, o corpo do ser humano rejeitou a alma e eventualmente se deteriorou até que a alma do vampiro e o corpo morriam para sempre. Fraquezas Incomuns * Câncer: Embora os vampiros não consigam pegar doenças e doenças como o câncer, se um humano tiver câncer ativo e se transformar em um vampiro, os efeitos do câncer irão aumentar. As propriedades regenerativas do sangue de vampiros acelerarão a replicação de células cancerosas e excederão os estágios normais da condição. Isso foi comprovado pela primeira vez quando Caroline alimentou um sangue de vampiro terminal do paciente com câncer para testar se poderia curar o câncer. Quando Jo executou testes no paciente depois que ele foi transformado em um vampiro, ela se referiu a seus tumores como "estágio 10". Curiosidades * Eles são os vampiros dos vampiros. * Os vampiros Augustine são comparáveis aos Reapers retratados em Blade II . Como Reapers, os vampiros Augustine são uma raça de "super vampiros" geneticamente modificados que possuem força superior, aumento da sedução de sangue e que se alimentam de seres humanos e vampiros. * Esta nova espécie é semelhante às espécies no segundo livro da trilogia Salvation dos livros. No segundo livro, os vampiros genéticos não expressos servem como os principais antagonistas. * Damon foi o primeiro personagem principal a se tornar um vampiro Augustine. Isso é muito provável porque seu personagem se adequava aos efeitos do Composto Ripper. * Os vampiros Augustine são um pouco semelhantes a um dos vampiros originais, Mikael . Como Mikael, eles se alimentam de vampiros. No entanto, enquanto Mikael se alimentava de vampiros, ele fez o ódio e a preferência para não se vingar da humanidade, enquanto os vampiros Augustine têm vontade e fome para se alimentar exclusivamente de vampiros. * Eles parecem ter força muito maior que os vampiros médios, como demonstrado quando Jesse , um vampiro de poucas semanas de idade, conseguiu derrotar Damon com facilidade. * Damon era o Paciente Zero de Wes no que diz respeito ao seu Composto Ripper. * Elena é o segundo personagem principal a se tornar uma vampira Augustine. * Elena e Damon foram curadas do Composto Ripper em While You Were Sleeping e agora não são vampiros Augustine. Veja Também Categoria:Espécies Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Mortos-Vivos Categoria:Vampiro Augustine Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Família Whitmore